Emily's White Light
by bizzykid22
Summary: Lorelai never felt this feeling, she missed her mother, and she need her right that second.


Logan: "Hey, ace. (They kiss) Are you ready to go?"

Rory is staring into space.

Logan: "Ace, Rory… earth to Rory…"

Rory: "Oh, hey. So are we leaving?"

Logan: "Do you wana stay or something?"

Rory: "What? No, no I mean this is, history. I…I don't want to… stay."

Logan: "Lets stay"

Rory: "I don't want to stay, lets just go"

Logan: "Rory…"

Rory: " I want to go"

Logan: "Rory, I want you to…."

Rory: " …What? Want me to, what?"

Logan: "It used to be so fun Ace. Seeing you in school. But you left and now school is… you are different…"

Rory: "What, im not different"

Logan: "You are and this whole fighting thing with your mom. I just can't deal with you right now"

Rory: "You can't deal with me? What's that supposed to mean. Am I such a pain to have around?" (She said, still processing the insult he just had through her way)

Logan: "No, ace come one. I just… well I was at school last week…"

Rory: "Well you were at school you what?"

Logan: "I met this girl"

(Rory's eyes grow)

Logan: "I just think its easier because well, she goes here, and I go here."

(Rory just stands there for a few seconds, and then leaves)

Logan: "Rory im sorry"

Rory: (over her shoulder)- "Tell it to your girlfriend"

* * *

Lorelai and Luke are sitting in the back of the town meeting laughing at Tailors hair

Lorelai: Luke don't laugh think about the poor innocent animal Taylor had to kill to stick up on his head"

(Luke laughs again)

Luke: "I don't know what it was, or is. But it looks ridicules"

Taylor: "Luke, Lorelai what is the matter with you? You have been laughing all evening"

Sookie: "Maybe they're laughing at that thing growing on your head"

Taylor: "It's a new way of styling it ok?

Lorelai: "Im sorry Taylor, dead animal is so last, last, well never"

(Town laughs again)

Rory is driving when she goes past her moms' house and she gets a guilt pain.

Rory: (To herself)- "She was right, she was right all along."

(She goes up to the dinner door and nocks, no one answers. The she realizes that they have town meetings tonight, she walks across the square and sneaks in, snatching a back seat.)

Taylor: "Ok, people, people. Lets everyone be quit about my hair. Its my business"

Luke: "Like he knows about keeping his own business"

Lorelai: "Tell me about it"

Taylor: "Oh hello Rory, nice of you to join us"

(Lorelai turns around to see that Taylor isn't fibbing.)

Lorelai: "I have to go"

Luke: "No Lorelai, wait up"

(He follows her, but before she leaves the room)

Rory: "Mom I hate you"

Lorelai: "What?" (Looks really sad until a big smile spreads across Rory's face.)

Rory: "I hate that no matter what stupid thing you do, you're always there for me. I've been a idiot. Dropping out of Yale, the yacht. Logan.

Lorelai: "Your not an idiot, and Logan, you weren't stupid about him. If you like him I like him to."

(By this time the whole town is listening and watching them, Luke has a smile on his face)

Rory: "I don't like Logan"

Lorelai: "Do you love him then?"

Rory: "He's going out with someone else"

(Rory looks sad)

Lorelai: "But I thought… come outside, lets talk"(Realizing the whole town is staring at her)

Rory: "We were going out but he met someone at… he met someone at Yale and is going out with her as of last week, we broke up yesterday"

Luke: "He did what? I'm going to kill him!"

Rory: "That was my next thing, but you know I already have hours to do, don't need anymore."

Lorelai: "Good move, so are we okay?"

Rory: "Im going back to Yale, im almost done my hours, I quit Grandmas job. And Logan is gone."

Lorelai: "But, your going to see him at school."

Rory: "I don't ca-"

(Lorelai's cell phone rings)

Lorelai: "Oh joy, its Mom and Dad, yah hoo. There probably looking for you, do you want to take it?"

Rory: "No"

Lorelai: "ok…(Picks up phone) Hello?"

Richard: "Lorelai, oh im so glad I caught you is Rory there?"

Lorelai: "Yes dad"

Richard: "Thank heavens, I thought she was in the car wi-"

Lorelai: "What car, with who. -DAD!"

Richard: "Your mother, I am in the emergency room. She was going to her DAR meeting when someone hit her. I couldn't find Rory, so I thought she was in the car with your mother"

(Lorelai looks stunned, tears in her eyes. Although she didn't want to show it. She missed her mother right that second. The thought that she may never see her again. Just what she always wanted.)

Lorelai: "Dad, what can I do, what hospital?"

Rory: "Hospital?"

Luke: "Who's in a hospital?"

Richard: "Don't come, you may just get her upset. The doctors said she would be okay. I will call you later"

Lorelai: "Upset her what's that suppo-"

(He had already hung up)

Rory: "Mom, what happened, was it Grandma?"

(Luke goes over and embraces Lorelai in a tight hug seeing she is upset.)

Rory: "Mom?"

Lorelai: "Your grandma was in a car accident. Some one hit her or… Something. I don't know, Dad said she is going to be okay."

Luke: "Do you want to go and see her then?"

Rory: "Yah mom lets go, please"

Lorelai: "Rory, you go. Ill stay okay, just call me and update me."

Rory: "I cant. Mom why won't you go"

Lorelai: "I just don't want to, you go"

Rory: "Well, okay. But my cars in the shop."

Lorelai: "Luke, big favor but can you please take her?"

Luke: "Sure, but I think you should go"

Lorelai: "Ill be okay, just please take Rory"

Luke: "Promise you will call if you need anything. At all?"

Lorelai: "I promise"

Luke: "Ok I love you, bye" (Kisses her on the cheek)

Rory: "We still need to talk later, but ill see you later. I love you mom"

Lorelai: "Bye kido"

Rory gets into Luke's truck and looks at him for a second.

Rory: "So…."

Luke: "So…"

He pulls the truck out and starts driving.

Rory: "So Mom seams happy, well not this second I mean before, well before the call."

Luke: "Yah, and well I haven't seen you since, your birthday, witch was 2 weeks ago. Wow."

Rory: "Yah, and I haven't had your coffee in, well almost 2 months."

Luke: "That must be a record"

Rory: "Yep"

Luke: "Oh hey, I see your wearing the necklace, so do you like it?"

Rory: "Yah, I love it.

Luke: "That's goes, so is anything new in your life?"

Rory: "Well, I just broke up with my boyfriend, Logan. Well yah he was cheating on me apparently, im going back to Yale. And… moved out of my grandparents house…"

Luke: "Wow, I would hate to be 21 right now."

Luke looks over at Rory who looks upset.

Luke: "Hey what's wrong?"

Rory: "My grandmas in the hospital, what if something happens, I mean I just left a note saying "Im gone". That will be her last impression on me"

They pull up into the hospitals parking lot

Luke: "Rory, don't cry, its ok. Your mom said that your grandfather said that she was going to be ok. So calm down."

Rory: "ok, are you coming?"

Luke: "Um, yah"

Rory: "Oh yah you don't like hospitals. Hey you don't have to come in. I mean just dropp me off here and ill take a taxi home"

Luke: "No, no its ok ill come in."

They get out of the truck and walk up together

Rory walks up to the receptionist

Rory: "Hi, um Emily Gilmore's room number please?"

Receptionist: "Are you family?"

Rory: "Yah, im her granddaughter"

Receptionist: "And you?" (She asks directed to Luke)

Luke: "Well… I…."

Rory: "Yah he's my father"

Receptionist: "Ok room 122"

Rory: "Thanks"

Luke and Rory walk to the room. They look around for Richard but cants find him. Rory walks into the room and pulls Luke with her.

Emily is awake.

Rory: "Hi grandma, how are you feeling"

Emily: "I've been better, hi Luke"

Luke: "Hi Emily, uhhh, were is Richard?"

Emily: "He left with some blonde I don't know who she was but he's gone."

Rory: "Grandma, im sure that's just all the medicine they put in you"

Emily: "No he's gone…"


End file.
